Macarona
'Macarona (マカロナ) is an angel of the Gray Garden. She is a main character in The Gray Garden. Appearance Macarona has long, light brown hair; dark red eyes; and a pair of feathered wings. She wears a red and green sērā fuku; a green knife pleated skirt with red cross prints and a red stripe at the hem; a large ribbon; red argyle stockings with a white cross on her lower calves; and black Mary Jane shoes with a tiny, white cross on each side. She favors a Breton Sailor’s Cap in place of her angelic halo; and wields brass knuckles in battle. Personality Macarona is an incredibly timid and insecure angel; often asking for consent. She allegedly suffers from anxiety, and is seen fretting even in the tamest of moments. Macarona has several times admitted to being embarrassed of her dominant faintheartedness. Because of this, she exhibits an impressive will to improve herself. Macarona has a massively passionate side to her, and a constant eagerness to give others a hand. Though she is far from the bravest of angels, she has successfully come through for her friends on numerous occasions. Beneath all her shyness and reluctance for the macabre and ghastly, Macarona can turn hostile to any who dare present a threat to those she cares about. Background Macarona is an angel hailing from the Gray Garden who lives by herself in the Gray Village. She is a diligent student enrolling in the village’s school. Appearances ''Major'' *''The Gray Garden'' - Main, playable character Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - Appears on a TV screen Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is the God who created Macarona, and is undoubtedly loyal and devoted to them. She worries about them during their disappearance, and is very much grateful and relieved to have them save her during the final clash against Ivlis. Kcalb She very much views him highly and is just as loyal to him as she is to Etihw; formally addressing him as “Mr. Kcalb”. Wodahs Though they are not particularly close, she holds him in high esteem. She is greatly concerned about him during his disappearance, and is recursively shrieking in both panic and terror when the girls find him and Grora severely injured in Blancblack Castle. Alela Grora Macarona holds respect for Grora and calls her “Ms. Grora”. Grora acknowledges Macarona’s strength and is aware of her constant anxiousness. She has been seen encouraging the young angel regarding her prowess. Rawberry Preserves Rawberry is Macarona's best friend; they are considerably close. Macarona patently dislikes Rawberry’s quirks and fondness for bugs; absolutely hating the demon's many bug-themed dishes. Rawberry near-constantly teases Macarona regarding a great number of things (mostly bug-related), and has frequently made Macarona cry. Despite that, she is very forgiving, and does not take Rawberry’s treatment of her into heart. Macarona has been invited for lunch and dinner by Rawberry together with her sister, Raspbel, and has also participated in a sleepover with her—albeit very reluctantly. Yosafire Yosafire is a close friend of Macarona. Yosafire visibly dislikes it when Macarona cries, and will do her best to comfort her friend in any way she can. She has been seen encouraging the angel to smile when situations turn for the worse. Froze Froze is a close friend of Macarona who worries about her. Froze has been seen reminding Macarona that she does not need to force herself into doing things that scare her. When Froze is stabbed by Emalf, Macarona pales and cries at the sight. When Froze is subsequently pushed off the cliff they are on by the flame demon, for the first time in her life, Macarona snaps and retaliates with violent intentions; harshly beating Emalf and vehemently repeating her unwillingness to forgive him. Once Macarona retains a much clearer state of mind, she is quite obviously thankful that Froze sustained no alarming injuries from the encounter. Dialo Dialo is a good friend of Macarona; they are on good terms. However, Macarona seems to be insecure enough that she feels the need to ask for Dialo’s consent beforehand (e.g. when invited to eat apple pie at Dialo’s house). Chelan Chelan is a good friend of Macarona; they are on good terms. Raspbel Preserves Macarona is fond of Raspbel; thinks of her as a good cook, and has complimented her cooking before. Raspbel very much encourages Macarona, and is disapproving of Rawberry’s josh to the angel. Lowrie Lowrie is one of Macarona’s teachers Greif Greif is one of Macarona's teachers. Emalf Macarona harbors both resentment and fear toward Emalf for his ill deeds and violent attitude toward girls. But surprisingly, she finds Emalf’s eyes to be cute. Other Characters Rigatona Macarona and Rigatona possess an uncanny resemblance to each other. It has been said that the two are related, although in what manner remains to be seen. Battle Statistics condition. |skill2level = 6 |skill3 = 200-Grip Attack |skill3desc = Shows Macarona's incredible grip. Hits one enemy. |skill3MP = 6 |skill3target = One enemy |skill3effect = None |skill3level = 9 |skill4 = Macaroni Chop |skill4desc = Macarona chops. Hits one enemy. |skill4MP = 6 |skill4target = One enemy |skill4effect = None |skill4level = 12 |skill5 = Charge |skill5desc = Macarona charges. Hits one enemy, throws balance. |skill5MP = 10 |skill5target = One enemy |skill5effect = Inflicts condition. |skill5level = 15 |skill6 = Blow Away |skill6desc = Blows a single enemy away. |skill6MP = 12 |skill6target = One enemy |skill6effect = None |skill6level = 18 |skill7 = Octo-Punch |skill7desc = Punch like an octopus. Hits one enemy. |skill7MP = 13 |skill7target = One enemy |skill7effect = None |skill7level = 21 |skill8 = Maiden Mayhem |skill8desc = Mayhem, yet quite maidenly. Hits one enemy. |skill8MP = 15 |skill8target = One enemy |skill8effect = None |skill8level = 24 |skill9 = Clone |skill9desc = Clone and attack. Hits one enemy. |skill9MP = 16 |skill9target = One enemy |skill9effect = None |skill9level = 27 |skill10 = Clone Lynch |skill10desc = Macarona's secret maneuver. Hits all enemies. |skill10MP = 20 |skill10target = Enemy party |skill10effect = None |skill10level = 30 |XPtotal = 593882 |XP1 = 29 |XP2 = 52 |XP3 = 85 |XP4 = 132 |XP5 = 187 |XP6 = 256 |XP7 = 335 |XP8 = 420 |XP9 = 316 |XP10 = 619 |XP11 = 725 |XP12 = 844 |XP13 = 963 |XP14 = 1095 |XP15 = 1233 |XP16 = 1382 |XP17 = 1544 |XP18 = 1715 |XP19 = 1905 |XP20 = 2114 |XP21 = 2339 |XP22 = 2595 |XP23 = 2868 |XP24 = 3179 |XP25 = 3526 |XP26 = 3914 |XP27 = 4346 |XP28 = 4836 |XP29 = 5390 |XP30 = 6012 |XP31 = 6726 |XP32 = 7529 |XP33 = 8460 |XP34 = 9519 |XP35 = 10733 |XP36 = 12136 |XP37 = 13765 |XP38 = 15639 |XP39 = 17844 |XP40 = 20408 |XP41 = 23414 |XP42 = 26961 |XP43 = 31152 |XP44 = 36138 |XP45 = 42086 |XP46 = 49215 |XP47 = 57812 |XP48 = 68220 |XP49 = 80909 |moreinfo = *''The 100 ATK and 100 DEF buff that Macarona gets when a certain point in the game is reached does not count toward the Level 50 stats.'' }} Trivia * Her name, “Macarona”, is based on “Macaroni”. ** Her genderbent is the one who is actually named “Macaroni”. * The bonus room states that: she likes Rawberry; hates bugs; and has a hobby of reading and plushies. * In her character bio, she is stated to have a grip strength of 500. * She is the strongest of the four main characters. ** The catch, however, is that she has significantly low HP; meaning that in battles, there is a high chance that she will faint first. ** Reaching a certain point in the game grants her an ATK and DEF boost of 100. * Macarona is capable of producing clones of herself in large numbers. * Macarona is one of the characters from The Gray Garden to make a cameo in Mogeko Castle. Gallery In-game Photos The Gray Garden F-Macarona1.png|''Macarona's dialogue portrait in The Gray Garden.'' F-Macarona-Disguise.png|''Macarona's dialogue portrait while wearing her disguise in The Gray Garden.'' bio_Macarona.png|''Macarona's bio'' Intro Macarona.png|''Macarona's introduction photo in The Gray Garden'' The Gray Garden CG- Pie Time.png|''Everyone eating apple pie at Dialo's.'' The Gray Garden CG- Lowrie's Other World Knowledge.png Flameworldview.png|''Macarona in the Flame Underworld'' NOEXCUSES.png|''"I'M NOT HEARING YOUR EXCUSES!"'' Rawberryno.png|''"RAWBERRY!!!"'' Gasp.png|".........." TGG_BE3.png|''BAD END 3: Binge-Eater'' TGG postcreditsB.png|''Macarona in an ending credits artwork.'' End TGG.png|''The End'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG Bonus2.png|''The main TGG quartet in a Bonus Room picture'' Theremains .jpeg The Gray Garden Remake TGGRemakeSample5.png|''Pie time at Dialo's!'' Mogeko Castle Thegrayanime.png|''"The Gray Garden anime" seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' Mini-comics Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Understanding The Gray Garden in 3 seconds'' Official Artwork Icon.png|''A sprite expressions sheet of the TGG cast'' Genderbender 1029.png|''The main TGG quartet's genderbent versions'' 1030.png 1104.png|''Rawberry and Macaroni'' Quotes * "I will get stronger!" (Bonus Room – The Gray Garden) * "(i) If Rawberry’s a good girl, I must be a GOD girl...” (Raspbel’s Secret, Bonus Room – The Gray Garden) * “I shall not forgive you... Not... any one of you. Never forgive. Never...never... I’M NOT HEARING YOUR EXCUSES!!!!” (To Emalf, after he injures Froze –The Gray Garden) References * Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Mogeko Castle